Armoury and Motor Pool
Repairing damaged equipment costs anywhere between nothing and 2/3rds the price of buying that item new (GM Discretion). The cost depends primarily on damage. However often it’s more efficient to simply purchase new equipment due to the regular technological advances and updates Akras preforms. Vehicle maintenance: (FOWER model) Fuel - Normally free if efficient use is maintained. Costs variable amounts if the user is wasteful. Oil - Normally free if efficient use is maintained. Costs variable amounts if the user is wasteful. Water - Normally free if efficient use is maintained. Costs variable amounts if the user is wasteful. Electrics/Engine/Subsystems - Damage will often require funds for repair should it be a personally or squad owned vehicle. Mission specific Akras provided vehicles will normally be repaired for free barring displays of exceptional inefficiency. Armor - Damage may or may not cost funds depending on severity Rubber - Normally free if efficient use is maintained. Costs variable amounts if the user is wasteful. Armour Rating Note; weapons may cause blunt damage or spalling to armoured targets one level above their AP rating. None Hard leather or mail, soft-skinned vehicle, wood panel, mud wall Light Light plate armour, ballistic vest, reinforced soft-skinned vehicle, brick wall Medium Plate armour, heavy ballistic protection, light armoured vehicle, concrete wall Heavy Thick plate armour in large creatures, IFV, MBT thinner sides, stone wall, pillbox, blockhouse Very Heavy E-0003, MBT front plate, reinforced concrete, redoubt, casemate. Off-Scale For Infantry E-0001, battleships, aircraft carriers, Gibraltar, Iwo Jima, Russia =Personal Weapons - WARNING: Red links not official= The first magazine of any weapon is Free, excluding Custom Weapons. Additional mags cost listed funds. Explosive/Incendiary Arms CAUTION: Do not fire explosives within range of squad/team members. Keep out of reach of children. Do not inhale fumes. Users must pass a co-ordination test prior to issue of weapon. Akras is not responsible for loss of life or limb in the event of an explosion. Melee/Thrown Weapons Throwing Knives: Flesh this eventually. Melot knives are not throwing knives. Will do. Melot Honor Knife Honestly we have no Godless damned clue where the hell we got the blueprint for this thing. It just showed up on our databases near the start of the Gate Project and we printed out a shitton! Buckets full of em. The boys down in the labs say the symbols on it are completely different from anything we’ve found in the assorted Castles and Gaian structures. The Magi say they aren’t arcane in nature either. Frankly I don’t give a damn where it came from. It’s a knife. Almost a machete in length but not quite. It stabs things. Use it for such. You can reasonably expect to parry blows with it. Don’t expect it to be balanced for throwing. It seems to be a ritual knife of some kind, albeit, a non-magical one. Pretty useless if you ask me. Get one anyways! It’s free! And we have buckets of them. Seriously. Buckets. They’re free. Please take one. Or ten. My office has way too many of these buckets in it. I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea to print so many of these out. Take one please. Or a bucket. Please. Sword A flattened metal club sharpened on one or two sides, and frequently on the tip. Hold the blunt end, poke the other fellow with the sharp end. Axe A flattened and sharpened metal mace. Swing for best effect. The handle may be made of wood or metal; in the latter case it can even be collapsible. Small Arms These are side arms and small automatic weapons, mostly used in close encounters and as a backup weapon. Typically they can be fired with only one hand. Customization slots Under barrel (laser sight or recoil dampener), Over barrel (sights up to 4x magnification), Barrel (sound suppressor), Stock. Medium Arms Medium arms are the soldiers' staple, most are capable of penetrating lightly armoured vehicles and personal protection equipment. Due to their length and weight they usually require both hands to use accurately, though it's not impossible to fire them with only one. Customization slots Under barrel (laser sight, recoil dampener, 20mm launcher), Over barrel (all sights), Barrel (sound suppressor, flash suppressor, bayonet), Stand (bipod, tripod, or pintle) Heavy Arms A very strong Human could think of firing one of these without a stand; for most others they're more useful as a mounted weapon. These squad weapons are specialized in defeating armoured foes. All heavy arms can be mounted and fired remotely. Customization slots Over barrel (all sights), Barrel (flash suppressor, bayonet), Stand (bipod, tripod, or pintle) Mounted Arms Not even the strongest Humans can fire one of these without a stand. A heavy cyborg or a very strong Orc might do it, but they're more often found on tripods, hardpoints, or turrets. All mounted arms can be fired remotely. Attachments Unless stated otherwise, all attachments require a mount or tactical rail to mount Weapon Attachments Recoil Dampeners These are pneumatic trains and upward vents to be fitted to the lower end of a light weapon for reducing the recoil. They use a carbon dioxide cylinder per magazine, and must be replaced to continue working. Optics Akras Accuracy International Optical Gunsights (AAIOG) is Akras’ main line of firearm optics. The stock includes but is not limited to: Ironsight (Free) Red Dot (Free) 2x Red Dot (Free) 2x Standard Gunsight (Free) 4x ‘Hunter’ Gunsight (1C) 8x ‘Sharpshooter’ Gunsight (2C) 12x ‘Marksman’ Gunsight (3C) 16x ‘Assassin’ Gunsight (4C) 20x ‘Sniper’ Gunsight (5C) AAIOG multifocal, variable-zoom (4x - 28x), computer-assisted ‘Aimbot’-class Gunsight. (10C) Aim enhancing enchantments do exist. For a price. Ask your local Enchanter. If you have one in an assigned fireteam or within your squad, that’s even easier. Usually the Magi will require a price however. At the current time. No enchantments are mass produced for firearm optics. Vehicular mounts These are assemblies with a pintle to fit a weapon with a stand attachment point. Not all vehicles can be fitted with mounts. Unarmoured vehicles require structural reinforcements to receive hardpoints and ring turrets, increasing their cost by between half and the actual mount's price. It's easy to weld a hardpoint to the frame trough a pickup's bed, but a ring turret on the cab would require crossbars to the roof; a quad has no place to put a hardpoint, but a ring turret can be readily fit to its roll bars. =Motor Pool= Vehicles CAUTION: Keep keys out of reach of children. The appropriate certification and/or licence is required prior to allocation to squads/missions. Driver(s) or pilot(s) will be attached to a squad in the event that nobody in the squad is trained in the use of a vehicle when a mission dictates the use of a vehicle. All Akras vehicles are powered by miniaturized fusion reactors lined with our innovative Heatsink Stone™ cooling technology. Drones Cheap and unmanned, these are ideal short-range recon and support vehicles. Weapons sold separately. Light Vehicles While related to their civilian counterparts, these are ruggedised, reinforced and in some cases uparmoured for military use. Medium Vehicles These are distinctively military vehicles, though some were downgraded for the civilian market. Heavy Vehicles Be it in weight, armour or armament, these are durable vehicles capable of facing the roughest conditions, Very Heavy vehicles These are simply too large to be permitted into the civilian roads. Active Lift Aircraft Regardless of propulsion, gyros, helicopters, gunships, and other vehicles whose primary lift is provided by rotating fans or vectored turbines fall under this category. Fixed Wing Aircraft Regardless of propulsion, these are vehicles whose primary lift is provided by fixed wings or lifting bodies. Category:Fundamentals